Bunk With Me Tonight
by katkin
Summary: There's no rest for the wicked! On a dark and stormy night, Nymphadora Tonks isn't the only one who can't sleep! RL NT SB friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello...this is just a lil comedy about my three fave Order members. I've not written for a while and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so I can continue with my story: Haunted Souls Never Rest.

This storyshould be aboutthree or four chapters long. PLEASE REVIEW! Like I said, I'm out of practise so I'd appreciate any kind of feed back. Thanks.

Rated for the odd curse word.

Summary: There's no rest for the wicked! On a dark and stormy night, Nymphadora Tonks isn't the only one who can't sleep! RL NT SB friendship fic.

* * *

It was pissing it down. A lone street lamp hung in the centre of Grimmauld Place, it's light blurred by the rain falling heavily in sheets. Cars driving steadily through puddles could be heard in the distance. But in the street, there was no one around; no one but a young witch with pink hair, plastered to her head with rain, her pale face grimacing in displeasure. Her expression brightened slightly as Number Twelve came into view. Far from being warm, and cosy…the sight still brought comfort to the woman. This was her destination; her home-from-home. 

Once inside the dark house, the young woman shook her dripping head, sending icy droplets flying. Her nose ran from cold, and the smell of rotting wood from the leaking ceiling tickled her nostrils. The witch paid it no mind and headed up the stairs hoping to find comfort in the stormy night.

She tiptoed down the corridor, in and out of the shadows, with surprising grace. _I feel like a panther, _she thought, before bumping into a rogue doorframe. _Ah, perhaps not._ Stopping at a paint-chipped door, she took a deep breath. Her lungs burned from keeping so silent. She felt the sudden urge to laugh out loud, and told herself to get a grip. Hesitating for a moment longer, Nymphadora Tonks lowered her pale hand to the brass doorknob, and began to turn…

* * *

Remus Lupin opened one eye instinctively. The storm raged outside the old Black manor, but this had not stirred the man. He blinked in the darkness, focusing both eyes onto the bedroom door. From the amber glow of the streetlight, Remus could barely make out the doorknob turning slowly, intent on opening. The old brass handle squeaked loudly in the silence of the room. 

Remus' hand went for his wand, which lay on his bedside table.

"Shit!" came out an anxious whisper. He paused above his wand, before returning his empty hand back under the covers.

"Tonks? Is that you?" he called out softly. A pause.

"Er…yeah," came a hoarse response. Remus frowned and sat up slightly, letting the covers fall into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Again, a pause. The wizard glanced at his father's old Muggle timepiece. 3:24am. He gave a small sigh of annoyance.

"I…I had a bad dream," Tonks' small voice piped up from the other side of the door. Remus sighed again.

"Come on in," he said in resignation. The doorknob squeaked again, and this time the door swung open to reveal a sheepish Tonks, dressed in fluffy blue pyjamas with white clouds on and her old sneakers. A rather old, bedraggled teddy bear hung from her hand by its arm. It looked like Remus felt.

"Hi," she grinned. Remus blinked at her. "Sorry to bother you." She fell silent.

Remus rolled over onto his side, with his back towards the young witch.

"Close the door, there's a draught."

Her smile faded immediately, though it went unseen. She shuffled over to the bed, kicked her shoes into the corner and hovered over Lupin like the Grim Reaper.

_If only_, the man thought.

"Can I get in?" she asked timidly.

"It's that or the floor," he replied in a yawn. Tonks grinned again and grabbed the covers to climb in, as a rumble of thunder shook the old house. She gave a nervous giggle. Lupin rolled over quickly.

"Tonks you're wet!" he exclaimed.

"It's raining, Lupin," she responded matter-of-factly. It suddenly dawned on the man that Tonks had left for her own home at the end of their meeting that evening; only hours before.

"Who let you in? Is Sirius awake?" Remus hoped not. If he was then he, Sirius, should have to put up with his cousin's poor sleeping habits, not the exhausted werewolf.

"I let myself in. Would have bunked in with Si but I thought he'd be asleep."

"_I_ was asleep!" Remus pointed out heatedly, in a hushed voice.

"Oh…sorry…Well, good night."

The young Auror snuggled down next to the man. He scowled as she kneed him in the back.

"Sorry," she repeated in an unnecessary stage whisper. Once the witch had settled, Remus lay still, listening to the storm rage outside, and wondering if the roof would still be there in the morning. _It'd be just my luck to be stuck in Oz with Tonks_, he thought with a smile. He glanced over at her, to find her dark eyes staring at the ceiling. She flinched with every flash of lightning.

"Do you want to talk about your bad dream?" he asked gently.

"What? Oh, no."

They lay silent for a brief moment before he heard her inhale.

"Thank you… I mean, for asking…And for letting me sleep in your bed."

"S'ok," he replied sleepily, feeling his heavy eyelids close again.

"Well, good night."

Tonks rolled over in a complete circle, twice, before belly flopping onto her front and letting out a loud sigh.

Remus had just settled into slumber once more, when Tonks decided to roll once more for good luck, managing to elbow him hard in the ribs as she did so.

"Oh! Senor Flump!" she squealed, picking her teddy up from the floor. She settled on her side this time, and emitted another sigh before lying still.

Lupin hesitated before allowing his itching eyes to close again. They shot open immediately.

"I wonder if Sirius is awake? Remus? What do you reckon?"

Remus neither knew nor cared. He grunted in response, hoping to portray both of those sentiments to his guest.

"My feet are cold," Tonks told the man and, before he had chance to respond, she placed the both in between his knees. "It's ok if I leave them there, right?"

No.

"Yes. Fine. Ok."

Tonks patted his head lightly before settling back down. Blissful silence followed…but not for long.

"I hate sleeping alone."

"I love sleeping alone," he countered, barely even opening his mouth.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No…I…I'm very tired Nymphadora. It is now, almost, four o'clock in the morning and I would appreciate it if we could sleep now…please."

"Ok," she sang chirpily. " 'Night Remus."

"Good night, Nymphadora."

"Say good night to Senor Flump."

"Good night Senor Flump."

There was peace at last.

Remus felt Tonks' head droop onto his shoulder, her damp dark hair smelling of mint and rain. He allowed his own head to rest on hers and fell into a gentle sleep.

It was a good four and a half minutes before Lupin's eyes opened again.

A low growl shook the bed.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

The noise occurred again.

"Um…thunder?"

"No, Tonks, that is not thunder."

Remus felt the mattress shudder slightly.

"Is that your stomach?"

A little giggle confirmed his query. Remus let of a loud breath through his nose.

_Grrrrrrrh!_

"My God, Tonks, that's not normal!" he exclaimed.

"It happens Lupin, deal with it."

He tried; Merlin how he tried. But he was tired, and slightly damp, and more than a little annoyed by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry Tonks," he huffed, sitting up. "I can't cope any longer. You're going tohave to leave."

Tonks sat up in shock, her mouth open in indignation.

"Where…"

"I don't care. Go wake Sirius up. Go sleep on the sofa. Sleep in with Kreacher. Just let me sleep!"

Tonks climbed out of the warm bed, into the chilly air of the room. She stomped over to the door.

"Well someone's a little cranky!" she pointed out heatedly. When Remus failed to respond, Tonks' face fell, disheartened.

"Can, you throw me Senor Flump?" she spoke up timidly. The bear hurtled through the air and hit the far wall with an almighty thump. Tonks gave a gasp and scowled in anger. Throwing the bear back at the man (and giving a satisfied smile as he let out a small cry of pain) she turned on her heels and slammed the door loudly as she left, leaving Remus to chuckle himself to a lonely but well-needed slumber.

* * *

A/N: How am I doing? Please review :) Chapter two...Sirius wakes to find he's not alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. This chapter isn't long, but I like it. I've always been a big fan of the Tonks/Sirius cousinly fics. I don't think JKR intended on Tonks and Sirius knowing each other before Azkaban, and this fic sticks with that, but if you like the friendship stuff between them, feel free to check out my fics 'For Love or Money.' 'Great Minds Think Alike.' And also 'You Me and a Werewolf Makes Three,' has some nice Sirius/Tonks moments.

Anyhoo, I'm rambling. Enjoy.

Oh yeah, forgot to put a disclaimer for this story: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. You knows it!

* * *

Sirius Black licked his sleep-dry lips. He barely registered the thunder that rumbled around his old house, but when the lightning flashed through his eyelids he winced, pulling the covers over his head. It was then that he realised he wasn't alone. He opened his grey eyes slowly. As the lightning flared once more, causing his old bed sheets to glow momentarily, he distinctly saw the silhouette of a spiky haired being.

"Well hi!"

"Argh!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Sirius! Sirius, shush. It's just me." Tonks waved her hands madly, attempting to calm her panicked cousin. His heavy breathing slowed into a sigh.

"T, is that you?"

"Of course it's me! What did you think I was, a horse's head?" She impersonated a neigh. Sirius frowned in confusion and shook his head.

"Not that it isn't nice to share a bed with a fine young lady, but what the hell are you doing here?" His voice was sharp, but Tonks beamed at his compliment.

"Well, the thing is…I had a bad dream. Don't really remember it anymore but that's not the point. I came over here where I hoped to find comfort from some strong, protective men but foolishly chose your sissy friend Lupin as my consoler. Needless to say, he's absolutely useless with women so I slipped across the hall to snuggle up to my favourite cousin."

She attempted to plant a wet kiss on his forehead, but misjudged and got his eye instead. Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"That's just precious, Tonksie. Now that I know it's you and not a Dementor…or a horse's head," he added in bafflement. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Sure thing Cuz…Sweet dreams."

Sirius looped one arm around the witch and pulled her closer to him for warmth. Although there was no sexual attraction between the pair, Sirius had to admit it felt good to have a woman beside him after all those lonely years in Azkaban. She was warm and soft and her hair smelt of mint. He took a deep breath and settled back down to sleep.

Grrrrrrhh!

"Hee hee hee!"

"Err, Dory? What the hell was that?"

"Nothing, Si. Go back to sleep."

Ggrrrrhhhhh!

"Hee hee hee!"

Sirius raised his arm from around his cousin's waist.

"Seriously, T. That noise is coming from you."

"What? Oh yeah. It's no big deal, happens all the time. Good night."

Sirius lowered his arm back down and lay very still listening to the lengthy gurgles that emitted from his cousin's stomach.

Tonks eventually stopped giggling after each growl, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Sirius blinked at the ceiling and slapped his forehead in frustration. He then grabbed at his pillow and held it firmly over his head. But to no avail, he could still feel the shudders through the mattress.

He was tired. Very tired. He told himself to ignore it, to pass it off as thunder, but try as he might he couldn't.

Pulling the pillow away from his head, he placed it roughly over Tonks tummy, causing her to giggle once more.

"Tonks, this isn't working I'm sorry."

No reply.

"Wake up, damn you." Again, the witch refused to respond. Sirius gave a growl of frustration and pushed Tonks' 'sleeping' form to the edge of the bed.

"Nooo!" she squealed in laughter, clinging to the mattress for dear life. "I'm sorry ok. I can't help it! You're just as bad as Remus."

At this comment, Sirius froze.

"Hey!" he snapped. "I'm nothing like Remus in bed. You take that back!"

"Nope."

"Take it back Tonks."

"No, I don't think I will," she sang.

Sirius gave a huff, feeling a hair tickle his nose.

"Fine. You can stay. But I'll have you know that I'm much better in bed than Remus! Humph!" He nodded firmly. "That's right, Missy. Sirius Black cannot be compared to Mr-No-Sex-Before-Marriage." He gave a bark of a laugh. "Mr-No-Sex-_Ever_!"

Tonks scrambled up quickly at this comment, grabbing both of Sirius' hands in her own.

"Oh. My. God! Remus Lupin is a…_virgin_?" she squealed the last word and the two cousins giggled.

Sirius got a grip quickly and adopted a relatively manly pose. Clearing his throat he spoke deeply.

"That's what I've heard."

"From who?" Tonks gasped in excitement, still clasping his hands tightly.

"Well…" the manly voice faded. "From me. I made it up," Sirius concluded dismally, pouting his bottom lip.

"Aww, never mind. Still, gossip is good. He told me you were a virgin too," Tonks teased, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at Sirius' indignant expression.

"What! Moony said that? The scruffy git! I oughta…" he trailed off as he heard Tonks hissing quietly.

"Little minx," Sirius mumbled, ruffling her pink spikes.

"Cut it out, Sirius. I'm not a kid."

"Yes you are. You'll always be a kid to me. My baby girl," he said fondly and Tonks grinned. He moved to kiss her nose and they bumped foreheads. They laughed it off, rubbing their heads.

"Past your bed time Baby Girl," Sirius told her with a yawn. Tonks nodded and the pair crawled back under the covers.

"Good night, Nymphadora…Ow! Ok, good night Tonks," he corrected as she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Good night, Sirius."

He could almost hear the smug smile in her voice.

"Good night Mary-Ellen," Sirius drawled sleepily.

"Good night Jim-Bob."

Sirius chuckled.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

They settled back down to sleep. Sirius gave a little smile and managed to plant a kiss on the witch's soft cheek.

"I hate sleeping alone," he mumbled.

"Me too," she replied softly. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: The horses head is in reference to The Godfather movie, and Mary-Ellen and Jim-Bob were characters from The Walton series. 

Chapter 3 is coming soon…Remus and Senor Flump get another guest…who can it be? Tune in to find out.

Thanks for reading and please review. It makes my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, thanks so much for the reviews! So sorry this chapter took a while. It's been deadline galore at college. Anyhoo...here it is...chapter 3. I hope you, as readers, don't find this chapter slashy in any way. It was never intended to be. Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

Remus lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The storm was beginning to die down outside, and he could once again hear the traffic in the distance. He sighed, unable to sleep, and rolled over to receive a face full of bear. Remus gave a low chuckle and picked Senor Flump up, resting him in a sitting position on his chest. The bear was looking rather worse for wear with both eyes missing. The stitching of his mouth had been caught and hung as if he were sucking on a liquorice lace. Remus guessed the bear had once been smiling. It also smelt rather odd…though Remus didn't want to dwell on that too much. The bear was obviously as old as Tonks, if not older, and he could only imagine the stories it would tell if only his mouth wasn't coming undone, (and if bears could in fact talk, Remus reminded himself!) 

Senor Flump was clearly loved, and had been for many years. It came to Remus' mind that the bear must share a bed with the young witch, and he tossed it aside quickly as if he had violated a personal area of Tonks' life just by sharing a bed with her teddy bear.

Shaking his head at his own peculiar thoughts, Remus cleared his throat and settled back down.

He sat back up again immediately.

"Moony!" came a loud whisper from the hallway. "Moooony!"

Remus frowned, and hesitated before replying.

"God?"

"Yes, Remus this is God…Don't be a daft sod! Are you awake?"

"Do I sound awake, Sirius?" Remus responded wearily, running a hand over his face. There was a pause before Sirius thought of the obvious response.

"Well…yeah."

Remus chuckled lightly.

"Can I come in or have you got a hot bird in there?"

"No…she left a while ago. Come in."

The door creaked open once again, and Remus could make out the silhouette of his best friend in the doorway, dangling a pillow in one hand in a similar fashion to his cousin holding her bear.

"Dory came for a midnight romp but I was firm. I said 'No, Tonks it's wrong. We're cousins, and friends. Your mother would kill me.' So she kicked me out." He grinned and plonked himself heavily onto the bed, landing on Remus' legs. His friend scowled and withdrew his legs, facing Sirius in a cross-legged position.

"And the truth, Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed.

"Nah, her stomach grumblings are getting beyond a joke!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus nodded his agreement. "But she wanted me, I could tell."

"Sure Sirius."

"Can I bunk in with you?"

Remus paused to consider this, but for too long, as Sirius scrambled under the covers and placed his pillow beside his friends'.

"Thanks Moony. I owe you one."

The men lay silent for a brief moment as Sirius settled down. The former convict grinned at his friend in the dark. It quickly became a look of confusion.

"Uh, Remus…quit touching my ass."

"I'm not!" Lupin protested loudly. "It's Senor Flump."

"Oh sure…is that what you're calling it these days." Sirius gave a chuckle, and Remus delved his hand under the covers and produced the bedraggled bear.

"Mr Padfoot, meet Senor Flump."

"Pleasure to have your head on my backside, Amigo," Sirius said politely, shaking the bear's paw. "Moony, aren't you a little old for teddy bears?"

"It's not mine!" Lupin protested again, beginning to regret answering his friend's calls. "It's Dora's."

"Oooh, _Dora_!" Sirius sang, emphasising his cousin's nickname. Remus gave a growl and snatched the bear from his teasing friend.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you're second cousin…"

"And you're secret lover!"

"Sirius…get out," Remus said simply.

"Nah," Sirius decided nonchalantly, but decided that now would be a good time to keep quiet.

"You know," Remus spoke up, surprisingly. "It's been a long time since I've done this."

"What? Shared a bed with a man? I find that hard to believe Moony."

"Sure you don't want to get out?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Remus gave a sigh, which conveniently hid his fond chuckle.

"I meant, sharing a bed with you. Must have been, what, 5th Year?"

Sirius laughed loudly.

"Yeah when James was so ill he'd managed to throw up all over his bed _and_ mine! And I would be damned if I was gonna share a bed with Peter."

Their smiles faded at the memory, so long ago in their pasts. It was like remembering a different time; a better time.

"I used to think about you a lot, you know. In Azkaban I mean," Sirius said softly. "Every full moon…every day really. I'd wonder how you were and…if you hated me. I'd spent the previous months believing that you would betray me. And then I knew the truth. But you didn't, and I had to live everyday knowing that you hated me." He stopped, and Lupin wasn't sure how to respond. He turned to his friend, barely seeing his anguished face in the dark of the room.

"I did hate you Padfoot," he told him. "I hated James and Lily, and Peter. I hated the whole situation. I especially hated Voldemort. But most of all I hated myself for allowing myself to be happy and comfortable, when really I knew I didn't deserve that."

"Bollocks, Remus and you know it!" Sirius protested. "In Azkaban, I was wasting away, feeling myself sinking lower. And do you know why I thought of you every day? Because I thought I had it easy compared to you.

"I knew the truth. My friends had been betrayed, murdered…but I knew the truth. But you… I know you Remus; you will have spent every day of those thirteen years blaming yourself for what happened that day. Running it over and over in your head looking for some way you could have stopped it. And what I wanted more than anything was for you to know what I knew. But I couldn't. And I'm so sorry Remus."

Remus swallowed hard at his friend's direct words.

"You're sorry?" he replied harshly. "Sirius, you've just wasted thirteen years of your life in hell. I was your _best_ friend, and I didn't even consider the concept that you could be innocent! That you would betray James, commit a crime completely out of character, and I didn't even question it! You should hate me, Sirius… Thirteen years… Why don't you hate me?" His voice cracked and he swallowed again, feeling sick at his own actions.

Sirius was silent for a long while, and Remus was beginning to this that his friend considered the question to be rhetorical. Sirius, however, was thinking carefully on how to best word his response. In the end, he decided to say what he truly felt.

"Because you're my brother, and I love you."

Before Remus had chance to react to such an emotional confession, he was pounced upon by an over-affectionate Padfoot, and pulled into a rib-braking bear hug.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus half-choked, sniffing loudly as his friend released him.

Sirius beamed and shuffled back onto his half of the bed. When Remus sniffed again, Sirius froze.

"Moony…are you crying?"

The sniffing stopped.

"No," came the thick reply.

"Yes you are!" Sirius squealed, sounding thoroughly thrilled to have reduced his best friend to tears.

"I assure you Padfoot, I'm not," Remus insisted, his voice getting stronger.

"Ha, Remus you're such a pussy… and no, before you ask, I do not want to get out."

Remus laughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Right, we should sleep now before you think I'm coming on to you." Sirius lay his head down on his pillow and shut both of his eyes.

"Excellent idea, and don't try anything while I'm asleep. I _will_ know."

One grey eye popped open.

"You wish, Moony. Why would I try anything? I know your heart belongs to _Dora_."

He sniggered but was quickly silenced by a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Good night Sirius."

"Good night Remus…Wanna wake Tonks up at an insane hour by jumping on her?"

"Sure. I find cold water helps."

"Great. It's a date."

"Steady, Padfoot."

The Marauders laughed gently.

"Gi's a snog?" Sirius teased.

"Maybe later," Remus croaked.

"Good enough for me," his friend concluded. He rolled over onto his side and took a deep breath, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time. He had his best friend by his side.

* * *

A/N: Appologies if this chapter was too dialoguey. In reference to Lupin crying, I'm not sure that he would, as a character. But it felt right at the time of writing, so I deliberately hinted at it, leaving you to decide for yourself. Who knows, maybe Sirius was just teasing him! 

One more chapter to go, I think. Should be up next week.Tonks is gonna get a rude awakening...hee hee...

Thanks again for reading. And please review.


End file.
